Untitled
by The Bloodiest Rose
Summary: They thought that she was unimportant and left her to fend for herself. They thought wrong. They think they created the ultimate tool of good, but it turned out to be destruction. Now she is here for vengeance. Dark Bubbles.
1. Changes

**Untitled: **

Summary: Blossom was the brain of the group, Buttercup was the brawn. Many would think that Bubbles would be the epitome of beauty but they were wrong. Sure she was a definition of cute but as they grew older she found Blossom and Buttercup to be growing into women that screamed beautiful. Soon, she found herself not needed anymore as she was just a tool for killing monsters.

Biting her lips, Bubbles waved at the silhouette of her sister, Buttercup as Blossom shouted words of encouragement. Laughing lightly, the green powerpuff grinned back giving her two sisters thumbs up sign. A normal signal to comfort their agitated nerves, telling them that she will be alright.

As the three sisters reached the age of 18, they finished high school and were ready to tackle college.

Of course, Blossom squealed at the sight of a neatly folded letter addressed to her, a scholarship for Harvard. There was no surprise as the smart powerpuff of the group always dreamed of rubbing shoulders with the smartest professors on earth. Now, she was able to do so. But, her flight there was only tomorrow.

Unlike Blossom, Buttercup didn't actually like studying, as we all know by now. Miraculously, she was offered a position in a university in Arizona. Bubbles could remember her sister's face of utter joy when she received her letter. Finally, she could achieve her hopes on hiking the cannons.

By now, the grinning Buttercup was nowhere in sight as she disappeared in the midst of a large crowd. Sighing, Blossom stopped her mantra of good luck and slumped on the railing.

"Hey, Bubbles I'm going home to pack. Are you coming along?" She asked her blonde sister.

Shaking her head, Bubbles smiled thinly at Blossom. "No thanks Blossom, I think I want to go for a walk," She told her gently.

Nodding, her redhead sister strolled out of the airport with her hands placed in her pockets.

Bubbles watched enviously as her elder sister exited the building. How she was jealous over that image of hers!

From the age of 5, Blossom had grown from a small girl into one matured woman.

Her hair was now auburn with tresses cascading down to her mid-waist. At the end, there were slight curls where Blossom dyed chocolate brown. Her eyes had changed from a baby pink color to a darker shade of pink. It was not crimson, nothing like blood at all, as blood did not portray her sister's kind character. Her eye color now was very odd yet mesmerizing tangy orange red. Like the color of Bubble's post-its.

And if Blossom wasn't pretty enough, Buttercup's transformation was equally shocking.

Her tomboyish styled cut was forgotten since she turned 13. Now, Buttercup's ebony black hair was neatly positioned at her shoulder blades. Her curls managed to cup her delicate face as her fringe was swept to one side. Buttercup's eye from lime green was darkened to a lighter shade of emerald. Just like Blossom, emerald was rather too dull for an outgoing woman like Buttercup.

Clenching her fists into tight balls, Bubbles turned around and stalked to the rooftop, carefully slipping away to make sure that the crowd would not notice someone like her going to the top of the building.

Up there, Bubbles gripped the gaps of the large fence surrounding the top. It was to prevent stupid teens from jumping to their very unfortunate deaths.

She watched with growing anger in her as a plane rumbled into the sky and hid in the meadow of dark clouds.

'_Lucky Blossom, lucky Buttercup'_ Bubbles thought angrily at her sisters enjoying their time in different states.

Sure, Bubbles had a few letters from Brown University and Yale maybe some from Cambridge. Yet, the professor decided to let Blossom go to help her enrich her knowledge. And Buttercup to make sure she gets a life-change on how important education is.

'_What a load of crap,' _Bubbles' inner voiced her displeasure. Now that she had shed her innocent persona, many swear words that not even Buttercup knew were forming in her head. Courtesy of the amount of shows she watched. But the word she had just used was futile, elementary.

It wasn't fair. Bubbles thought that she was the Professor's favorite creation. Guess that was all a lie, he thought that she could manage a spot in Townsville University as she was 'smart enough yet not smart enough'. That was what the Professor said to the Mayor whom kindly argued at her side.

To put it in simple English: Bubbles is smart enough to study here in Townsville. But I don't think she's smart enough to study with all the kids in Yale and Brown.

Scowling, Bubbles tightened her grip on the fence. The Professor should have known better that she was equally as smart as Blossom. But if she'd say this to him she would earn a tight slap on the face for insulting Blossom. Maybe a cold shoulder from her and a menacing glare from Buttercup.

After all, who was going to protect Townsville from monsters? Certainly not those two, it all had to be her.

Why not Blossom? Her smarts could figure a way to kill off the evil running in the streets for a decade. No, she wanted to go to Harvard.

Why not Buttercup? Her muscle could wipe out a troupe of monsters and probably scare the rest for months or years! No, she wanted to go hiking on a cannon. She was suddenly interested in studies.

The worst part was that the Professor agreed to their begs and pleas, telling them that he will get the flight tickets ready by the next day.

What about her? Well she tried to ask the Professor to let her go to Yale but he placed a hand on her shoulder telling her the load of crap about saving Townsville and giving your elder sisters a chance.

By now, Bubbles had kicked the fence many times in her inner rant. Her hair was messy leaving some strands glued to her cheeks due to the sweat and some tears.

After ten minutes of sobbing, Bubbles dried her tears. 'There is no use in crying, as crying shows a sign of weakness,' She thought to herself.

Listening to the sounds of cars honking and an occasional crack of thunder from the skies threatening to rain, Bubbles slowly regained her posture. Stumbling, she glanced up at the gloomy sky.

It was usually sunny and bright when Bubbles was smiling yes, she brought joy to Townsville.

Not anymore…

As Bubbles was frowning and a malicious grin flickered on her face.

No, there will be no sunshine and good in Townsville, there will only be stormy skies and sadness engulfing the society.

Smirking, Bubbles walked slowly to the exit as she whispered words of vengeance.

They thought that they made the ultimate tool for good, but they didn't know that this tool would turn into a weapon for chaos and evil.

That tool was Bubbles Utonium herself.

**Question: Do you want me to continue? **

**Author's note: I do not own Powerpuff girls or any other character mentioned here. I only own the plot. If I have accidentally stolen a plot form one of the authors whom published their works on fanfiction, please inform me. I will immediately check your story out to see if my plot is the same as yours. Otherwise, the story is completely mine. **


	2. Black Cat

**Untitled**

**Black Cat**

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long hiatus, but as I promised in my profile I will write the next chapter of Untitled which is this. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh yeah, minor language issues. **

**-I feel the pain settling in-**

The one thing that Bubbles didn't get was loyalty. Despite countless of explanation by her sisters, the poor girl still didn't comprehend. Does loyalty mean sacrificing your life for someone else's? Or was loyalty about following your 'leader' with a fake tag wagging behind like a dog?

These thoughts flooded into Bubbles' mind as she trudged through the rain. She hadn't noticed the slight drizzle and briefly ignored it, yet she became irritated by the second when the drizzle escalated into pelting rain droplets on her skin.

She scowled to herself and took cover at the entrance of a business building. There, she watched in rapture at the sight of lightning flashing across the gray sky. Since Bubbles was too busy admiring the lightning, a puddle in front of her caught her eye.

Squatting in front of the puddle, she now examined her features, which might be a way to elaborate her appearance to you, readers.

Bubbles could vaguely remember the color of her hair when she was in her preschool days. Why? As the strawberry blonde hair that she had decades ago had lightened to be a brilliant shade of platinum blonde. How would I describe it to you? Do you know the color margarine? Yes, that color of blonde.

Her once baby blue orbs had darkened tremendously compared to her sisters. It became a hypnotizing shade of dark blue that it seemed to be navy blue but with a lighter tone to it. Many pedestrians commented about her eye color, being the color of a blue rose.

'_If blue roses do exist…' _Bubbles thought mockingly.

Then there were her signature ponytails, Bubbles had abandoned the schoolgirl look and went for another one.

A better one.

She had let her hair down, much to her family's mortification, so that her tresses cascaded down her back and ended at her waist. Her fringe was straight and was cut at her eyebrows; she would have looked like a zombie if not for Blossom who bought her a clip.

But enough of that, Bubbles winced slightly after hearing the cackle of thunder following the lightning.

'_Of course, light is faster than sound.' _She mused.

Seeing that the rain would never stop, she decided to lift her hood of her jacket and continue her walk back home.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, the silent teen strolled casually on her path back to her house. Everything was smooth sailing, quiet and peaceful.

Until she spotted _that._

Three boys, about the age of 10, huddled in a tight circle with their hands raised. If not for her heightened senses, she would not have spotted the stones that they were holding.

Intrigued, Bubbles inched closer to see what the boys were throwing.

And to her horror, it was a black cat.

Its paws were bloody and it had bruises dotting its ebony black pelt. Its eyes were streaming with blood, to sum it up, the cat was a mess.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bubbles barked ferociously at the group. Stunned, the three stopped immediately, dropping the stones onto the ground. One in particular was rather large.

"N-Nothing, Miss!" The three exclaimed simultaneously.

Gritting her teeth, Bubbles clenched and unclenched her fists to contain her rage. Sure, she was not much of a fan of cats, but after numerous of deep thinking sessions with her inner voice; Bubbles found cats more favorable than dogs.

"What do you mean 'nothing' when clearly you were doing something," She hissed.

One boy must have found her previous comment funny and stifled his laughter.

Bubbles' head snapped around like it was made out of jelly to face the source of laughter. Baring her lips into a snarl, "Do you think it'll be funny if I would break your neck?"

This made the boy shut up, clamping his mouth with his hands. With slanted eyes, she pushed the three away and picked up the small cat, now mewing softly.

"If I see you abusing any other animals, I will make sure that my threat will become reality." Bubbles warned.

Seeing that she was going to do no harm to them, the trio nodded and quickly darted away.

Stroking the cat's fur with her fingers, Bubbles whispered, "They say that black cats bring bad luck to whoever looks at them. Are you going to give me bad luck?"

The sound of a deafening thunderclap echoed as a reply.

-**as the sky turns red-**

"Where were you?" A worried Blossom cried, flinging her body to hug Bubbles when she opened the door to her house.

"I got caught in the rain, nothing much." Bubbles replied in a bored tone.

"Who's this?" Blossom enquired, jabbing her thumb at the sleeping cat in Bubbles' arms.

"A cat?"

"I know that, silly. Where did you get it? It looks like it was in a fight."

"Some kids were bullying the kitty, I came in and saved the day." Bubbles said, with growing irritation.

"Geez, you're starting to turn out to become Buttercup. Relax, will you?" Blossom sighed. Turning around, she climbed up the stairs to her room.

Rolling her eyes, Bubbles walked into the kitchen to grab a carton of milk from the fridge. Taking Buttercup's soup bowl from the rack, she poured the milk into it. Placing the black cat on the counter, Bubbles nudged it and placed the bowl of milk in front of the cat.

"Sorry if it isn't to your liking, I don't have any other bowls except Buttercup's." She said apologetically.

The cat purred and started to feast on the milk.

Bubbles watched in silence at the cat drinking its milk and placed a hand on her chin, staring at it.

"You know, those wounds need to be treated by a vet. Should I take you to one?" She asked.

Bubbles noted that the cat had tensed as its back arched and drew a short hiss.

"Guess you don't like vets huh?"

The cat mewed and went back to drinking milk.

"Odd, it seems like you understand me." Bubbles chuckled to herself.

Once the cat was finished drinking, she brought it to her own room. As the three girls grew older by the years, the professor thought that the girls would not like to sleep next to each other and made the decision to separate them into three rooms.

Of course, Bubbles' room was painted baby blue just like her two sisters with their respective colors.

Yet, when she wanted to set the cat down on her bed, she found it to be out of her sight. Her eyes trailed across the empty room and landed on an open window which she left open last night.

'_Cats are amazing creatures, they are independent, agile, sly and elegant… but most of all they are disloyal. They do not want to hear commands like dogs; they rebel against strict orders…' _Bubbles praised the felines in her mind.

'_Which is exactly like me.'_

**Sorry for the quality of this chapter, to some (me) it looks like filler; but after re-reading it I kind of noticed some structure for this chapter. **

**Anyways, the next chapter should be out soon, I don't know what to name it though…**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE ON RESTART

Hi guys, this is The Bloodiest Rose here. This isn't an update but more of an announcement. As you can see, I haven't been updating my fics for quite some time [aka. more than a few years]. I'm not sure whether you would want to hear my explanation but I'll say it anyways.

When I started writing these fics, I was either 11 or 12. My grammar and vocabulary hadn't developed that well and procrastination had set in. Since I grew up a bit, I've re-read most of my older stories and felt that the structure, plot, length, characters… basically everything in those chapters were inadequate.

So this is my plan for the future of my fics, I will delete ALL the chapters for 'Untitled' and instead, replace it with a one/two shot. The plot will remain the same but I'll just improve on the structure and all.

Please support this fic and tell me [no flames please] about this.

Thank you.


End file.
